


A Little Persuasion Goes a Long Way

by Moonlitdark



Series: A Little Persuasion Goes a Long Way [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark
Summary: With a little while and a healthy dose of Malfoy charm, Draco thought he’d done rather well.  He sat back on his heels to admire Harry who knelt facing the brass bed frame, arms and legs spread wide by the restraints which strongly bound him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Little Persuasion Goes a Long Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086212
Kudos: 75





	A Little Persuasion Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.

Draco shuffled closer, nudging gently at Harry’s shoulder.

“Don’t go to sleep yet…”

Harry stirred, turning lazily onto his back. They had settled down together for the evening, but as Draco had lain in the hazy light, snuggled in warmth and bare skin, he had begun to think better of resting.

“Hmm…? I’m not… I’m awake.” Sleepy green eyes blinked at Draco. 

A flex of his hips slid Draco’s erection against a bare hip. 

“Draco… did you want something?” Harry chuckled.

Dipping his head, Draco didn’t quite allow their lips to meet. “You liked the handcuffs we used the other night, didn’t you?”

“Yeah… why?” 

“Because I have another pair.” 

Draco had to restrain himself from delving into Harry’s inviting mouth as it quirked an inquisitive smile. 

“Another pair of…” 

“Handcuffs.” 

“Why would you want another pair?” 

Draco grinned, revelling in the brilliance of his own plan. “Well… one for each wrist.” 

“There’s a slot for each wrist on the other ones.” Harry’s tone spoke of tired impatience, so Draco expanded on his idea quickly. 

Their lips brushed lightly together as he whispered, “Imagine yourself kneeling, arms spread wide, cuffed to the bed, helpless, arse primed and ready to be fucked.” 

“Why would I need to imagine that? You seem to be doing a great job yourself,” Harry yawned.

Encouraged by the emergence of mirth from his lover, Draco enquired, “So can I?” 

“I don’t know… I’m tired.” 

Harry’s uneasy frown didn’t endure for long as Draco ensured that tongues and cocks slid together, just the way they both liked. Legs wrapped around Draco’s waist, pulling closer, nestling him near tempting heat. Draco shook them off and prised himself away from the kiss before he forgot what his objective was.

A little while and a healthy dose of Malfoy charm later, Draco thought he’d done rather well. He sat back on his heels to admire Harry who knelt facing the brass bed frame, arms and legs spread wide by the restraints which strongly bound him. The black leather ankle cuffs were definitely a nice touch. Harry had been cautious of allowing all four of his limbs to be restrained, but Draco was nothing if not persuasive. The steel spreader bar between Harry’s ankles glinted teasingly in the low light from the window. Although this position had been consensual, Draco felt a thrill of power. But he didn’t possess quite enough confidence in that power yet to be entirely positive whether his next suggestion would be well received. 

“Harry…” 

“Uh-huh…?” Harry’s flushed face craned around to regard Draco kneeling at his rear.

“You know when I mentioned before that I’d purchased something else?” 

“Yeah…” the pitch shifted subtly to suspicion, “and _I_ remember mentioning that I wasn’t sure about that.” 

“Maybe I could convince you to let me use it?” 

“Or maybe you should’ve asked me that _before_ I let you chain me to the bed?”

Draco’s caution melted into amusement. “Now where would that’ve got me?”

“Not very far. Where is it?” 

Spurred on by the question, Draco flattened against the mattress in unabashed eagerness as he reached over the edge of the bed. When he popped back up with his treasure and waved it enthusiastically, Harry’s eyes widened.

Harry seemed to be struggling for words. “Did you… really need to buy the biggest one in the shop?” 

Draco brought the vibrator up to his own eyeline, grinning at his sublime choice of accessory. “Oh, this wasn’t the biggest. But it is supposed to be the most powerful.” 

“Powerful… how exactly?” 

Crawling towards Harry with what he was certain was a seductive slither, Draco purred, “Apparently it has a bit of a kick.” 

Unfortunately, his seductive performance must’ve been somewhat lacking, as Harry began to tug earnestly at the cuff entrapping his right wrist. 

“That’s… not very reassuring.” 

Resolving to do better, Draco soothed with a delicate touch to the struggling appendage and a softly breathed pledge in a hopefully receptive ear, “You’ll enjoy it, I promise.” 

His bound partner did not look in the least comforted. “Can’t we do something else?” 

Moulding his chest to the curve of Harry’s naked back, Draco laid the vibrator down on the mattress, careful to keep it within convenient reach. “But you're all trussed up now. It’d be a shame to waste it.” 

“Describing me as ‘all trussed up’ isn’t helping your case.” 

Draco delved quickly for a more alluring response; both arms encircled Harry’s chest, each hand assigned a nipple, enticing. “What I meant to say is that you look so tempting, stunning and irresistible that I couldn’t possibly bear to keep my hands off you for another moment.” 

Harry’s chortle wasn’t quite muffled by his annoyance. “Stop taking the piss. You're such a pain in the arse, sometimes.”

“A pain in the arse?” Draco flicked both nipples in his care simultaneously, satisfied by the resulting moan. “You know, a good spanking would produce much the same effect, I'm sure I have a paddle somewhere.” 

The sidelong glare directed back at him was not indicating much passion. “One thing at a time, Draco, I don’t think that…” Harry faltered, “What do you mean you ‘have a paddle somewhere’?” 

“Oh… well, I like to be prepared.”

“For what? A spanking emergency?”

“You never know.” Draco moved one hand downwards on a journey towards black curls.

“I’m gonna try to forget that you even suggested that,” Harry mumbled as Draco’s fingers reached their destination, threading through wiry locks. “Hmm, that’s nice… dare I even ask what you had planned for that monstrosity?” 

“What do you think?” 

“I’m trying not to.” 

Draco relinquished his efforts and sagged back, sighing with his best pouty voice. “If you don’t like it, I promise to buy the bigger one and you can use it on me. And you know that I wouldn’t do anything that you really didn’t want to, don’t you? I just thought that we could try it.” 

A pause. Perhaps consideration. “Just how big was this other one?” 

“Oh, it was _huge_ …”

“And how big is _that_ one?” 

“Twelve inches.” 

Harry twisted in his binds, gaping over his shoulder.

Trying for a comforting smile, Draco urged, “I promise not to hurt you.” 

“How can you possibly promise that with twelve bloody _inches_ of rigid plastic in your hand? And I don’t even want to _think_ about how wide that thing looks…” 

“It’s not plastic, it’s silicone. And I suppose it does have a bit of girth to it, but it’s not that rigid,” Draco appealed as he slightly bent the length, illustrating flexibility. 

Shaking his head, Harry muttered, “Why do I let you persuade me to do stuff like this?” 

“Because you're exploring your adventurous side. Do you want me to uncuff you?”

Harry seemed conflicted. “No. Right. Adventurous.” Thinking of just how adventurous he would like to be, Draco plucked the vibrator from its resting place, prodding experimentally between plump cheeks. Harry’s whole body visibly tensed. “What’re you doing back there?”

“Lining it up for penetration.”

Harry almost cracked his skull on the brass frame in his haste to remove his arse from the vibrator’s reach. “ _Lubricant_ , Draco!!”

“Oh, yeah. I almost forgot.”

“You _forgot_?”

“Well, okay, not really,” Draco sniggered. “I just wanted to see the look on your face.”

The prank didn’t seem nearly as funny when he was presented with an angry, snapping lover. “Maybe you can examine the look on my face as I go to sleep and leave you to play with your bloody grotesque toy alone.”

A snappish tone always merited a sarcastic sneer in response. “Fine, let me know how relaxing your current position is for a nap.”

Draco found himself considering the merits of a blindfold as Harry merely glowered back.

Reminding himself that compromise was required on occasion, Draco conceded. “Okay, okay… I obviously need to work at getting you in the mood.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Draco crooned as his thumb stroked between Harry’s arse cheeks. “Well… let’s see.”

A long and patient preparation later, Draco had eventually succeeded in creating a pliable, co-operative Harry, stretched and teased to a perfect, aching need. 

At least, until the now well-lubricated vibrator nudged once again at Harry’s entrance and the silence became too complete. Draco was not the only one holding his breath. He granted himself a huge gulp of air before his free hand crept around a hip, and let just one fingertip trail up the underside of Harry’s hard, leaking cock. That did it. The final persuasion. Harry whimpered. Draco had long since learned what beautiful sounds and malleability that light caress could produce if Harry was sufficiently aroused. 

Taking his cue, Draco growled, low, “Do you want to feel this inside you?”

A soundless nod of assent.

“Then lower yourself onto it.”

“I – I’m not sure if…” 

“Do you really not want to do this?”

“I’m… just nervous.”

“It’ll be okay, Harry. Lower yourself.” 

For a long moment Draco waited to hear the demand for freedom, but instead Harry gingerly lowered by barely half an inch onto the unyielding head of the vibrator and froze. Holding it steadily in place, Draco felt some of Harry’s tension slowly ease but despite the eagerly twitching cock between Harry and the bed frame, he wanted to be under no illusions. Draco traced the ridges of Harry’s spine. He had studied every tiny reaction well enough in the past to know that the resulting judder was born of lust.

Feeling more optimistic, Draco implored, “Just a bit further.” 

“It’s… too big.” 

“No, it’s _not_. Sit further down.” 

Though he was concerned that his last statement might’ve emerged too brusquely given the circumstances, Draco noted a tiny, excited gasp. Intrigued, he thought that further experimentation might be of interest, so impulsively added, “Now.”

The reaction was immediate and thrilling as Harry began to sink lower. Watching as more of the silicone disappeared, Draco moaned low and reverently. Harry’s arse cheeks seemed spread unbearably wide, but still he sank, emitting faint whimpers as his body engulfed the object. Swirling comforting patterns on the dip of Harry’s lower back, Draco reassured as smooth mounds grew gradually nearer to the handle in his trembling grasp. There was just something so… _perfect_ about watching the ridges vanish, one by one.

But all that paled into nothing when Draco flicked the switch near his thumb.

Harry groaned, long and loud. “Holy _shiiiit_ …”

“Do you like that?” 

Harry’s forehead rested on the brass frame, harsh pants harmonising with the continuous low hum of the toy, toned thighs quivering deliciously as the vibrations pulsed through his body. Interpreting that as an affirmative reply, Draco moved on to the next part of his plan.

“Now pull yourself up.” 

“Draco…” 

“Now.” 

The utter compliance was exquisitely beautiful. Draco’s free hand occupied itself by slowly tugging along the length of his own erection as Harry’s shaky rhythm began. 

“Do you like it when I tell you what to do, Potter?” 

Harry’s movements became surer, but no reply was offered.

“Answer me.” 

“Yes…” 

“You want me to thrust this up into your helpless body, don’t you?” 

“I do…”

“But I’m not going to touch you. You're going to do this all by yourself.” 

“Draco, I need -” 

Keen to explore the compliance and observe how far this newly discovered side of Harry could be pushed, Draco growled, “You need nothing other than what I’m willing to offer you. Move.” 

Harry's head tilted briefly back as he rocked, supporting himself with a white-knuckled grip on the brass.

“Too shallow, Potter. I want to feel your arse connect with my hand.”

“I can’t…” 

“Yes, you can.”

Draco wanted to thrust, but he held the vibrator motionless, too deeply aroused by Harry's obedience to do anything which might disrupt the increasing pace.

“Faster.”

Admiration turned to awe as the vibrator’s entire length, save for the handle in Draco’s grip, disappeared into Harry on every descent of his body. Harry’s frantic movements threatened to dislodge the object from Draco’s hand, but he held on tight. Draco’s orgasm was looming dangerously as he stroked a lubricated palm faster along his length. Too soon. Amassing all his willpower, Draco uncurled his fingers from his cock, his breathing rasping out as he fought to regain control. 

“I love watching you fuck yourself. Deep down, you're nothing but a slut, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_ …”

“Filthy little whore.” 

Harry shrieked as his orgasm hit the metal frame and the sound was all that Draco needed to spur him into action.

Unable to deny himself any longer, Draco moved into position behind Harry and wrenched the vibrator from where it was buried with one rough tug. Harry’s keening wail was high, but morphed into a groan of satisfaction as Draco wasted no time in filling the now vacant space. His cock slid in easily, the passage gripping him tightly despite the previous stretching. 

Covering Harry’s bound hands with his own for leverage, Draco pounded. Harry pushed back to meet every stroke and it didn’t take many thrusts before Draco was howling his completion into Harry’s ear.

They both hung limply, exhausted from their exertions, Harry’s forehead once again resting against the cool brass. “ _Fuck_ , Draco.”

As his mind slowly began to regain focus, Draco remembered the wail as he had roughly removed the vibrator and grew suddenly concerned that perhaps he’d allowed himself to become a little carried away. He shifted his weight off Harry’s back and withdrew his softening cock. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered. “That was… interesting.” 

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but was momentarily stunned when a muttered spell from Harry unexpectedly illustrated how easily he could have freed himself; the bindings fell loosely from his limbs. 

Smiling as he absorbed the implication, Draco asked, “But you liked it, right?” 

Draco shuffled backwards as Harry began to slowly turn. “Definitely…” 

Harry stumbled and Draco caught him gently around the waist, lowering them both to the springy mattress. “Do you want to do it again?” 

“Not just now, Draco… I think you’ve worn me out,” Harry laughed. 

“Perhaps we could switch roles sometime…” 

“Maybe, at some point.” Harry threaded a hand through Draco’s hair, pulling him close. “But tomorrow I want you to remind me what a filthy little whore I am…”

“I can do that.” An earlier suggested idea reformed in Draco’s imagination. “And I might need to use that paddle if you're… bad.” 

Harry licked his lips and Draco knew that he had to kiss that mouth soon. He might never stop. “You know, that’s starting to sound more appealing.”


End file.
